


Si ese es Merlin

by paranormalinquisitor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Gen, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Inspiration, Original Character(s), i think, por favor que salga bien
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalinquisitor/pseuds/paranormalinquisitor
Summary: merlin regresa por una advertencia como estudiante en Hogwarts, mientras tiene un pequeño plan formandose en las sombras para derrotar a alguien mas peligroso que un mago sin naris.una serie de One Shots sin una linea temporal o si,  inspirados en una bella autora que su obra me inspiro MerVonZeit, no con mucha realcion a su historia pero con tintes de este ya que es hermosa su historia.
Relationships: Freya/Merlin (Merlin)
Kudos: 2





	Si ese es Merlin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Calma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290681) by [MerVonZeit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerVonZeit/pseuds/MerVonZeit). 
  * Inspired by [Calma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290681) by [MerVonZeit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerVonZeit/pseuds/MerVonZeit). 



En una cafetería en el pub en el callejón diagon había tres persona estaban entere los demás clientes, nada demostraba que fueran nada fuera de lo común en este punto los tres estaba tomando algo de cerveza de mantequilla.

“¿Dijo a que hora llegaría?” pregunto una chica que era la que mas resaltaba de los tres con una ropa muggle en especial por usar una blusa con un dibujo de una caricatura muggle y agitaba su cerveza de mantequilla con su barita como si fuera una cuchara.

“solo dijo véanme en mi cafetería favorita llegare antes de lo que canta un fénix” dijo el hombre con una barba que ocultaba sus rasgos afilados.

“¿Dijo si era en este País?” pregunto el tercero bebiendo lo ultimo de su cerveza de mantequilla.

“por favor Gaius es tu cuarta cerveza de mantequilla quieres parar, no a de tardar” dijo el hombre de la barba.

“Por favor Arquimides no actúes como si no tuvieras nada mejor que hacer” dijo el hombre nombrado Gaius “ todos sabemos que eres uno de los mejores auror del ministerio, siempre tratando de que papá te reconozca no es así hermanito” Gaius se concentro en ver los obscuros ojos de su hermano mientras Arquimides se concentraba en esa batalla contra los ojos azul eléctrico. 

“aquí vamos” dijo la chica y recargo su mejilla contra su mano para ver como se repetía esta discusión.

“Pero claro siempre tienes que ser el hombre perfecto, el perfecto primogénito de…” miro a todos lados y cuando vio que ninguna persona parecía hacerles caso susurro un pequeño grito “merlín” 

“Tu jamas me entenderás Gaius” dijo Arquimides señalando a su hermano.  
“ oh por favor como su yo no fuera su hijo también, no eres el único que siente la presión de ser lo mejor en un ámbito”

“por favor cuanto llevas siendo director en San Mungo tres años, te aburrirás como siempre lo haces te doy un año mas antes de que decidas que volverte Frankenstain sera mas interesante que el hospital”

“y tu no es hasta que tenemos que decirte que tienes que dejar el trabajo por que que raro que un mago de 92 años aun trabaje en X trabajo aun para su larga y muy misteriosa energía para ser un anciano he Profesor Emrys junior”

“¡ya cállense!” grito la única chica entre los tres, todos voltearon y ella agacho la cabeza y su largo cabello negro callo hacia adelante “siempre es lo mismo los dos viendo quien puede llenar los zapatos de papá, pero saben algo ninguno de los dos lo ara y saben por que…

“porque siguen creyendo que tienen que salvar al mundo para enorgullecerme” dijo un hombre de repente atrás de la chica, ojos azules y un cabello algo largo que trataba de ocultar unas obvias orejas grandes “hola, lamento el retraso pero estaba ocupado atrapando a esa vieja azucarera que parece volverse mas insolente con el paso del tiempo”

“ hola papá” dijo la chica que se levanto de su acieno y abraso al hombre que era un poco mas alto que ella.

“ahora díganme porque están peleando”

Merlín ama a sus hijos pero detestaba cundo peleaban sobre por que uno parecía mas digno de ser su hijo, lo molestaba, por suerte Freylin parecía haber abandonado esa discusión hace algunos años, después de todo era la mas joven y artística de sus hijos, Arquimides como el mayor y conociendo la reputación de su padre siempre parecía querer morded mas de lo que puede masticar y Gaius bueno siempre quería demostrar que era capaz de competir por ese titulo, así que cuando llego y los vio discutir supo que tenia que haber llegado mas temprano pero su azucarera siempre tenia un plan para que llegara tarde, rompiendo un a al pobre tetera y algo le decia que no seria la ultima vez ya que no era la primera..

“no discutan niños ya no tienen 10 y 8 años” en realidad Arquimides era casi medio siglo mayor que Gaius, pero bueno eran sus hijos y de Freya ninguno esperaba tener hijos normales “bueno salgamos de aquí vallamos a un lugar privado” salieron de la pequeña tienda y viraron a al izquierda para llegar a un callejón algo estrecho así que todos caminaron en fila, merlín encabezaba y con un pequeño destello de ojo dorados atravesó la pared llegando a una pequeña sala que tenían velas por todas partes que iluminaban la habitación sin puesta, de repente Freylin desaparecido con un destello dorado desapareciendo de sus ojos al igual que sus hermanos.

“vaya tu habitación de bolsillo siempre esta ordenada” dijo Freylin  
“si porque no puede estar la casa así de limpia” dijo Gaius “ o tendré que seguir pisando nuestro piso con libros por azulejos”

“¿porque nos citaste en una cafetería cuando todos pudimos llegar aquí sin ningún problema” Arquimides dijo una vez sentado en el sillón rojo.  
“quería saber si a alguno de ustedes lo seguían” dijo merlín a su hijo mayor  
“explica padre”

“hace unas noches cuando caminaba del lago después de hablar con su madre, la cual deben visitar, un siempre detrás me empezó a seguir, trate de atraparlo pero es algo difícil de atrapar algo cuya magia hace que siempre este detrás de ti, no es algo que un hechizo que detenga el tiempo no sea difícil, pero tras un rato de jugar al gato y al ratón lo atrape y ya que son criaturas obscuras me sorprendió que de hecho tenia un mensaje para mi”

“es raro ellos solo habitan en el nuevo mundo” Arquimides dijo levándose una mano a la barbilla “¿que te dijo?”

“lo de siempre el señor oscuro regresara el niño que sobrevivió o algo así es la llave para derrotarlo”

“eso no es nuevo” dijo Frayllin “ Harry Potter esta en casa ya que es verano, y tiene la protección de su madre y mi padrino le puso otra protección”

“la ultima carta con Albus dijo que estaba bien y que el no corría peligro” dijo merlín 

“entonces, ¿porque nos reunimos si todo esta “bien” en lo que conlleva a estar bien en esta familia?” Gaius dijo pensando en lo que podía haber avanzado en su papeleo en el trabajo.

“bueno” dijo merlín “ es el resto lo que me preocupa, el dijo, el primer Horrocrux en ser creado traerá a su creador por manos del actual señor oscuro”

“sigan” dijeron sus tres hijos al unisono

“pero Voldi esta muerto” dijo Faylin.

“si” merlín “pero ustedes mas que nadie saben que el tipo esta loco por ser inmortal”

“le regalo la mía” dijo en voz baja Gaius “crees que el hizo Horrocruxes papá”

“no lo se, tal vez, no me fio mucho de la información de un ente tan poco fiable como un siempre detrás” 

“pero”

“hable con Aithusa y dijo que debería escucharlo ya que ello no suelen dar mensajes y si lo dio es por que algo saben y los asusta, sin mencionar que nuestro amigo sin nariz no es alguien de tomar a la ligera”

“ha por las inexistentes barbas de mi padre” dijo Gaius mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello negro, Merlín se limito a levantar usa ceja.

“¿entonces?” Pregunto Arquimides

“entonces tendremos que hacer algún plan”

“que bueno que lo pienses Arquimides” dijo merlín “ por que los tres me ayudaran a que el mundo mágico recuerde que son los hechiceros”

“bien” dijo Arquimides empesgando a levantar la voz “y cuando el ministerio nos encierre por romper los estatus del secreto por enseñarles a muggles al asar y terminemos en Azkaban yo tomare el primer succionado de alma gracias”

“olvidas algo” dijo Gaius que lo sonrió a su padre “ Squib, son la solución perfecta, saben del mundo mágico y ya que uno de sus padres o los dos tienen magia bueno saben del mundo mágico, no romperíamos la ley, pero el problema seria poder convencerlos”

“internet” 

todos voltearon a ver a Freylin

“hay foros en internet una de mis compañeras de trabajo es Squib ella me enseño un foro, ellos se comunican por ahí nunca usan la palabra magia solo dicen # si mi familia es M# se que tiene muchos Squibs, de diferentes ámbitos y puestos seria perfecto, pero existe el problema que no me crean” guardo Silencio por un momento “ así el siguiente martes tendrán una reunión en un las afueras de Londres, podríamos ir y ver que ocurre”

Arquimides se llevo una mano a la barbilla “no sabia que tenían reuniones”

Freylin sonrió “eso demuestra cuanto se preocupa el ministerio por la seguridad de los Squibs”

“excelente ya tenemos una forma y algo nuevo para mi es legal” sonrió Merlín a sus tres hijos.

“podría funcionar” dijo Arquimides “¿pero quien los entrenaría?” los tres miraron a su padre.

“No me vean a mi muchachos” dijo su padre “mi magia es algo poderosa y tengo que ocuparme de algo mas”

“¿que es mas importante que ayudarnos a entrenar nuevos hechiceros y mas importante, que es mas importante” dijo Arquimides

“Si concuerdo con Arquimides ahora que es mas importante que esto, sin mencionar que tenemos empleos” dijo Gauis, tratando de pensar como su loco y senil padre.  
“bueno Arthuro esta de regreso y ocupo un poco de ayuda para ir a Hogwards, por eso mande una carta y ocupo que tu Freylin uses uno hechizo de edad y me ayudes a ingresar” sonrió.

“genial” dijo Freylin 

“¡ESPERA QUE!” gritaron los tres al unisono

**Author's Note:**

> soy sinsera i digo que no se si es una buena idea volver a escribir, tengo una historia que no me di cuente que no e actualizado por que olvide la contraceña  
> ¿que les parece?


End file.
